


drunk on you

by ragingchaos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Josh, Size Difference, Smut, Top Josh, and most definitely, but not in a bad way it's more in a kinda hot and cute way dw, but not that far i promise!!, maybe uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: Joshua Dun was a dominant, very good looking, and successful Alpha that every Omega wanted to be with and every Alpha dreamed to be.But despite all the people he could have, Joshua only had his interest set on a small, unsuspecting Omega named Tyler.





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua Dun was not someone to mess around with.

Not only was he a very nicely built Alpha, he was also one of the richest men of his age. He'd started his own company at a fairly young age and had been nothing but successful ever since. He was strong and dominant, even for an Alpha. And not to mention that he was very attractive as well. Joshua Dun had almost everything any Alpha would ever want. One wrong move and you'd wish you had never been born.

Just from looking at him, one would think that he had everything, but unfortunately, that wasn't the truth.

Despite both his amazing looks and all the money he had, Josh had yet to find the right person to mate with. He'd been looking, of course, but no one had really spiked the interest of his inner Alpha. Even at 27 years of age, the longest relationship he had ever had was just around seven months long. Not to mention that the person turned out to be a gold digger, just like most of his other flings.

And his ruts were, well, _ruts_. They were bearable without a mate, of course, since he had more than enough money to pay some Omega to spend his ruts with. But _fuck_ he'd be lying if he said he didn't want that intimacy his friends told him about that comes with _mating_ instead of just fucking.

"Josh?"

Startled, Josh tore his gaze away from the paperwork in front of him to look at the source of the voice. Upon realizing who it was, he scowled and leaned back in his seat.

"What do you want?" he asked, putting the paper down on his desk and reached for his cup of coffee, which he immediately found out was empty. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Jeez, relax a little bit, would you?" Brendon said, plopping down on the seat across Josh. "I'm just here to tell you that Weekes asked for a meeting next week. Again. I tried to tell him no, but obviously, he insisted."

"Fucking hell," Josh groaned, "you know what? I'll do it. What time?"

"Oh wow, really?" Brendon looked a little bit surprised, "uh, Wednesday at two."

"It's not like I'm gonna agree to anything he offers. I'm just doing this to get him to stop. That bitch can't shut his fucking mouth, I swear to God," Josh sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Tell me about it. I'm the one who has to take your phone calls and deal with his bullshit, mind you."

"Watch it, Urie. I could fire you at any second," Josh glared at him. Despite how intimidating the red haired man looked, Brendon only laughed and dismissed his words with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, you love me too much," the other Alpha grinned as he stood up and leaned over the desk to ruffle his friend's hair playfully, which Josh growled warningly at. "Anyways, I'm gonna get back to work, and you, sir, better calm your Alpha tits and take a break before you punch your computer again."

Josh groaned, returning his attention to his paperwork once again as Brendon left the room. His eyes skimmed over words after words but none of them seemed to enter his mind, only bringing stress and annoyance back into his system. It didn't take more than ten minutes into work for him to realize that his friend was right, not that he'd admit it. With a sigh, the Alpha leaned his head on his hands tiredly, silently wishing that he had someone to take the tension off his body.

Upon hearing his stomach rumble from the lack of food, Josh finally decided to take a well deserved break. But instead of ordering someone to get him his lunch so he could eat in his office, he figured that his head would most likely explode if he spent another minute there, so he got into the elevator and let himself out of the tall building.

Josh then soon found himself walking into his usual go-to place, hearing the familiar bell jingle above him. He smiled to himself a little at the comfort this little café seemed to possess.

"–start tomorrow, yeah? You can wear whatever you want along with the shirt I gave you and your name tag," Josh heard Jenna, the owner of this place, said.

"Yeah, okay, thank you again! I'll do my best, I promise. You won't regret it," the Alpha heard another voice said, an unknown one. It sounded so sweet and silky smooth and somewhat _comforting_ and Josh couldn't help but found himself perking up in interest. He looked curiously at the counter where two people stood.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can go now. Shoo!" Jenna told the other person jokingly, earning a giggle that caused a tug in Josh's chest.

"Okay, boss. See you tomorrow," the angelic voice said, giving Jenna a little wave before they turned around and started walking towards the door. Josh caught a sight of them and he instantly knew that they were an omega.

To say that he was beautiful was an understatement. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of the warmest brown Josh had ever seen and they were framed by long lashes. His cheeks were prettily tinted by light pink, a perfect complement for his plump, obscenely pink lips that had Josh's mind flying to unholy places within seconds. His body was _small_ , the exact opposite of Josh's tall and muscular frame, and everything in Josh just screamed _claim! protect! bond! mate! mine!_

And when he passed the Alpha, Josh was hit with a wave of overwhelmingly good smell that knocked the breath out of him. Something inside him snapped and before he could even process it, he was growling and in the middle of moving his body to follow the _sweet, heavenly_ scent that belonged to the _angel_ that had just walked pass him.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Dun! What would you like for today?"

For the second time of the day, Josh was startled and he was ripped away from his Alpha headspace. His thoughts started clearing up and he looked back at the counter, seeing Jenna with her usual welcoming smile.

"Who–" the bell suddenly chimed, and Josh turned his head again just in time to see the angel slip away from his sight. His shoulders sagged in disappointment. Every fibre in him yelled at him to follow the Omega and make him  _his_ , but he managed to fight his inner Alpha and walked up to where Jenna was. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" the Beta asked, confused.

Josh huffed, "you know," he gestured at the door behind him, "the Omega."

"Oh! You mean Tyler?" she asked with a smile, which Josh responded with a shrug. "He's a new employee."

"Tyler," the Alpha tested the name on his tongue, instantly liking the way it sounds and feels.

"Yeah. It's been getting busier here lately so I decided to hire someone," Jenna told the distracted Alpha. "But anyways, what would you like for today?"

"Uh, just the usual," Josh answered, taking out some money to pay without even counting it first. "Keep the change."

And before Jenna could even tell him that he had given her a hundred dollar for something that was less than twenty, Josh had already begun walking to his usual seat.

•••

Back at his workplace, Josh found himself unable to focus and he ended up yelling at almost everyone who entered his office. It shouldn't be all that surprising, since he had always been snappy when it came to work, but this time he had even _growled_ and flashed his eyes red at someone. Around seven, Brendon finally decided to convince him to go home after he made someone cry. It irritated Josh, of course, since _I'm the boss here_ , but Brendon gave him an exasperated look and he gave up. It wasn't like he was getting any work done, anyway.

So that night, Josh ended up going home two hours early with a head full of a boy he didn't even know.

It was slowly getting him frustrated because he just couldn't figure out what it was about the Omega that got him reacting this way. He'd met tons of Omegas before, he'd dated a few of them, but none of them had made Josh feel anywhere near this way. _All these overwhelming feelings and he hadn't even properly met this Omega._

Something along the line of _true mate_ flashed inside his head, but Josh brushed it aside.

Laying in his bed, Josh let his mind run back to the Omega, _Tyler_ , from his angelic looks to his heavenly scent, and before he knew it, his cock was hardening in his sweatpants. He groaned in annoyance, throwing his arm across his eyes and thinking _what the fuck is wrong with me?_  He'd only seen this boy _once_ for less than a minute for God's sake. Maybe it was his rut?

Josh frowned, shaking his head internally. He'd just had his rut a few weeks ago, so he still had about two months before another one. Besides, he'd passed other Omegas today and nothing had happened. Not until Tyler, at least.

Sighing, Josh pulled his arm away from his face and sneaked it down his chest, leaving feathery touches on his stomach. Images of Tyler ran behind his eyes and he felt himself harden fully.

Might as well enjoy this.

The Alpha gripped himself through the fabric, hissing at the sensation, and rubbed his cock lightly. His fingers found the head and massaged it gently, groaning and bucking his hips up. Josh finally had enough of teasing and took both his sweatpants and boxers off at once. His fat cock slapped against his stomach, the tip already red and begging for attention.

Josh spat on his hand and took his member in his hand. He pictured Tyler's red lips and growled as he stroked himself. _God_ , the things Josh wanted to do to him.

Even more turned on from the thought of the Omega, Josh tightened his grip and moved his hand faster, hips bucking up uncontrollably. Unsurprisingly, he got close much faster than he usually would and before he knew it, he was coming all over his hand and stomach with a loud moan.

Panting, Josh took his hand off his dick and took some tissues from his nightstand to clean himself up with. He sighed and ran a palm down his face. After another moment, he put his boxers back on and pulled the blanket over his body.

Tiredly, he told himself to come back to Jenna's café tomorrow. He knew that the Omega would've started working then, so hopefully Josh would be able to meet him sometime during his shift. That was, if he had the time to between all the works tomorrow had and the ones he hadn't finished today.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Josh knew that he'd make the time no matter what, anyway.

With a sigh, the Alpha closed his eyes and let the silence of his house lulled him to sleep with the thought of a certain Omega clouding up his head.

_Tyler._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm both super excited and scared about this ah i am !!!
> 
> i've always wanted to make an abo fic but i also have never really done a,, serious fic ig? the beginning is kinda bleh ik but ehh i promise i'll try to make it better from here so yeah let's see how this one goes!
> 
> but anyways, hope you enjoy this so far. feel free to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out decent enough for Josh. He woke up with a fairly clear head (compared to the day before) and he was, quite embarrassingly, more than excited to see the brown eyed beauty again.

And if he ended up having to take a cold shower from said excitement, then well, no one had to know.

Josh dressed himself up in his suit and gathered his stuff together in his briefcase, having a hard time remembering which papers he had to bring that day from how much of space a certain Omega was taking up inside his mind. Fortunately, he somewhat managed to pull it together and finally headed off to work. He was a little late but it wasn't like anyone could fire him anyway, so he didn't worry that much.

The Alpha didn't even bother to get food that morning, so used to skipping breakfast since he could barely cook. Not that he'd ever bothered to learn. He didn't stop anywhere to buy something either, knowing he was already late as it was. He didn't get to where he was by wasting time.

When Josh got into his office, his coffee was already sitting on his desk, which he instantly took a gulp of and hummed approvingly at. Now with caffeine in his system, the Alpha was at last able to shift some of his focus to his work. It didn't take him more than half an hour to turn into his usual scary, snappy self. Words after words entered his brain and they slowly pushed the brunet Omega to the back of his mind, replacing the feeling of giddiness with stress.

Time seemed to go by without his notice when he had piles and piles of papers and emails he had to go through. Josh occasionally had to stop in between to scold some of his workers and to respond to some phone calls Brendon deemed important enough. The unfinished works he'd left behind yesterday weren't doing him any good either.

Josh was in the middle of cursing some filthy, unknown company that had sent him an email and tried to trick him into working with them for wasting his time when Brendon suddenly barged into his office. He did it without any knocking whatsoever and it broke the silence that was filling up the office, yanking Josh out of his working headspace.

"J, you have a meeting in twenty," the other Alpha told him, earning a bewildered look with a hint of annoyance.

"What? No, I would've known if I do," Josh scoffed, shaking his head and returning his attention back to the email. He didn't even bother to read the rest of it before he clicked the delete button. Being this successful, of course Josh wasn't stupid. Even when he'd just started out, he could already tell who genuinely wanted to work with him and who just wanted to get free money from his hard work.

"Uh, that's because I forgot to tell you?" Brendon told him carefully, scared of Josh's reaction even though he was an Alpha himself. He might be his best friend, but Josh definitely could be terrifying when he wanted to be. Even he knew not to mess with the other Alpha. "They called two weeks ago to schedule a meeting and it, uh, slipped from my mind."

Josh snapped his head to look at his friend, narrowing his eyes with a glare. There was a hint of red in his irises and it caused Brendon to flinch slightly. " _Slipped_ from your mind?"

At his tone, Brendon cowered away a little, not even able to look at the other Alpha in the eyes. It was obvious that Josh's dominance could overpower any Alpha's easily. "They're from a well-known company a-and we've worked with them before, so uh, I figured you would've said yes," he told Josh nervously.

Eyeing Brendon sharply, Josh noticed the sudden but light blush that was spreading over his cheeks. A minute of silence passed between them, building up a thin wall of tension. Then with a heavy sigh, Josh leaned back in his seat and massaged the bridge of his nose. "It was that Ryan boy, wasn't it," he stated blankly.

Finally looking at his boss, Brendon smiled sheepishly. He'd met Ryan at a meeting a few months ago and had been interested in him ever since, but the Alpha had never really been able to find a way to contact him. Brendon could've called his workplace and asked for him, but he thought it might make him look unprofessional.

So when Ryan called in, of course Brendon couldn't refuse and immediately said yes without even asking Josh first. He then proceeded to have a one-man celebration, completely forgetting to inform his boss about it.

After giving Brendon an unamused and slightly irritated look, his eyes now free of red, Josh breathed out another sigh. "You're lucky I like their works."

Instantly, Brendon's smile turned into a grin, relieved that he wasn't in any trouble. Not a big one, at least.

"Great! And oh, this won't happen again, I promise."

Josh only rolled his eyes.

•••

Josh's right eye twitched.

He was currently at the meeting Brendon told him about, and work wise, things were honestly going well. Josh liked their way of thinking and he was genuinely interested in what they had to offer.

But there was this one Omega, who Josh assumed was new since she wasn't there at the last meeting the two companies held, and she just wouldn't stop sending him these _flirty_ looks. He could've just ignore her, really, but it was getting very annoying. Not only that, but she kept on voicing her agreement loudly every time Josh opened his mouth to state his ideas. And she also never failed to add "don't you agree, Mr. Dun?" or "what do you think, Mr. Dun?" to her own statements like some ass-kissing student trying to get their teacher's approval.

Despite his short temper, Josh had always tried to be a respectful Alpha, really, especially towards Omega, and he'd always been very professional at work, but at this point he honest to God just wanted to tell her to _shut the fuck up and stop giving me your fucking ugly smiles._

Normally, he would've just rolled his eyes and ignored her existence, but right now, there was someone he was interested in and he absolutely despised having some random person trying to get with him like they were above _Tyler_. Granted, no one but Josh knew about this, _hell_ , even Tyler himself didn't know, but for some reason it just irked him to the bones. Who was this person to think that they had a chance? _He wanted Tyler and Tyler only._

At the sudden realization, Josh froze up. Where did all these thoughts and feelings even come from?

Frowning and shaking his head lightly to himself, Josh tried to gain his focus on the meeting back. This wasn't the right time to think about the Omega. He wasn't even supposed to think about him in the first place.

Speaking of what had brought Tyler into his mind, Josh managed to gather his thoughts together just in time to hear the very much expected, "–benefit both of our companies. Don't you think so, Mr. Dun?". He dragged his gaze to the source of the voice and saw the Omega smiling at him hopefully and somewhat seductively.

Josh's eye twitched again as his hands curled into fists, but he forced a smile and nodded stiffly. None of her words entered his head but he didn't want to seem uncaring of what they wanted to work together with.

One of his workers who had been working for Josh for quite long noticed his tense form and raised his eyebrows at him, silently asking if he was okay. In response, Josh only gave him another smile, one that was less forced.

He was just annoyed more than anything. But unfortunately, the Omega didn't seem to understand basic body language and continued giving him looks throughout the rest of the meeting. Other than that, the meeting itself went smoothly and they all ended up settling on a deal that both sides were happy with.

What made him finally snap was the Omega, which Josh didn't even remember the name of, walking up to him once the meeting was over and daring to _touch_ him. With a light hand on his bicep and a flirty smile, the woman looked up at him from beneath her lashes and opened her mouth. Up close, Josh could smell the putrid stench that was coming from the Omega, all the scents of the Alphas she'd been with in such a short amount of time mixing together. It was disgusting.

"Hey, Mr. Dun, I was wondering–"

" _Do not_ touch me," the Alpha cut her off, seething and glaring at her in a way that could make even an Alpha run off. It caused her to instantly take her hand away, flinching back in fear. Good.

With that, Josh turned around and left the room, not even caring about the surprised looks he was receiving from the few people that were still there.

Josh entered his office and slammed the door behind him. He could still feel the Omega's lingering touch on his arm and he rubbed it in annoyance as he paced back and forth in the middle of the room, face scrunched up in a scowl. He didn't want some random Omega flirting with him, and he definitely didn't want anyone to touch him in any way that wasn't platonic. Anyone but Tyler. Not to mention that this was work and it was highly unprofessional.

The Alpha suddenly stopped pacing. _Tylertylertyler_. What was he even going to do about this? Josh hadn't even _met_ him. How could he even make a move on the Omega without freaking him out? He didn't want to come off as one of those hungry, persistent dickhead Alphas who thought that they were above everyone else and had the right to court any Omega they wanted.

Josh sighed deeply. Never in his life did he ever think he'd be in this situation. People threw themselves at him. Omegas, Betas, and even on weird occasions, Alphas for God's sake. He barely ever had to make any effort when it came to this, and here he was freaking out over meeting some Omega he didn't even _know_.

No, not just some Omega. _Tyler_. Tyler and his sweet flowery scent and his pretty face and his cute little frame.

Josh sighed in content at the thought of the boy, his internal conflicts fading away in an instant. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and grinned. Just in time for lunch.

•••

Ten minutes later, Josh found himself standing in front of the familiar café. He could kind of see Tyler behind the cashier through the large windows, talking to the customer at the front of the line. It was currently lunch time, so it was a little bit busier than usual.

With a deep breath, the Alpha pushed the door and walked in. He got in line behind a Beta and he bit his lip nervously, willing himself to stay calm and not lose control. Based on his feelings and behaviors since yesterday, Josh wasn't sure if he could do that. But he tried to anyway.

Josh reached the front of the line without losing too much of himself to his instincts, which were getting stronger the closer he got to the counter. He could smell Tyler's scent more clearly now and it was breaking apart the walls he managed to put around his inner Alpha.

But then it was his turn to order and Tyler looked at him with an angelic smile.

"Welcome! What can I get you, sir?"

Within a blink of an eye, whatever common sense Josh had left in him vanished. His body was moving on impulse and the next thing he knew was he was at the other side of the counter, growling and pinning the Omega to the wall with his hands around Tyler's hips. He could faintly hear shocked sounds coming from other people around them, but nothing was registered into his brain beside this little _gasp_ the boy in front of him let out.

Josh looked down at the Omega with dark eyes and tightened the hands on his hips, causing him to whimper and _honest to God_ lean closer to him. Tyler was staring up at him with his big, brown eyes and it was driving Josh absolutely _crazy_. Unable to control his own actions anymore, he growled again and pressed his body against Tyler's smaller one, making him _whine_ and bare his neck submissively.

See, _this_. Josh wanted _this_. Not just any other Omega. He wanted _Tyler_. Nothing made sense to Josh except for the fact that Tyler was _here_ and he was giving himself up to the Alpha so easily without any resistance. It was like this was _meant_ to happen.

But before Josh could lean his head into the Omega's scent glands and just breathe it in, somebody forcefully yanked him away and held his arms tightly, a weak attempt at restraining him. Instinctively, Josh tried to fight off whoever dared to separate him from his Omega, his eyes flashing red. That person ended up needing two other people to help them and he was soon dragged away from Tyler.

However, the further Josh got from him, the clearer his head became. His brain was finally processing what had just happened and dread instantly filled him up at the realization. Horrified, he looked at Tyler and caught him staring at Josh with his eyes wide and mouth gaped open, still standing where the Alpha had him.

_What the fuck did he just do?_

Josh's eyes drifted to another person, Jenna, who quickly came over to Tyler and checked on him. She said something to him, to which the Omega responded by nodding dazedly. From there, he started sobering up as his eyes slowly lost their glaze. After a minute or two, Tyler looked down and furrowed his eyebrows delicately in thought.

He was clearly still thinking when Jenna ushered him to the back room, legs moving almost automatically. However, right before he entered the room, Tyler finally lifted his head and glanced back at Josh one last time. There was something in his eyes, something akin to _amazement_ and... want?

Before Josh could get a better look or think it over, Jenna had already pushed the boy in gently and closed the door behind him. The Alpha stayed still and moved his gaze to watch as she then walked up to him. With a deep breath, Jenna nodded at the three people who were currently holding Josh in place and they slowly took their hands off him. She looked at Josh carefully.

"I don't exactly understand what just happened, Mr. Dun, but I'm gonna need you to leave," Jenna told him with caution. "I'm not banning you from here since I know you were never like this, but right now, you clearly need to get a hold of yourself."

Josh looked at her for a moment and just nodded in response. He was about to simply turn around and leave, but after a moment of thought, he paused. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please tell him I apologize for what I just did."

Then with the thoughts of self-hatred and regret, Josh left the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's... that
> 
> i literally have no idea what i'm doing i'm so sorry! hopefully this isn't too... weird? idk man idk. but yea anyways hope you guys enjoyed this! pls lemme know what you think bc i myself have no idea what to think about this either tbh


	3. Chapter 3

Josh came back to work, once again, rather distracted with stomach still empty. He couldn't get what had just happened out of his head and caught himself staring at nothing more than a few times as his mind drifted elsewhere. Even the workers could probably tell that something had happened from the lack of yells they usually would receive from the man for the rest of the day.

The sky slowly turned dark and still, he was barely able to focus on anything. And while this annoyed him to no end, because _this is work, for fuck's sake_ , there was nothing he could do to get his head together. He couldn't even _blink_ without seeing Tyler's face clearly behind his eyelids.

It wasn't until Brendon peeked his head into his office to tell Josh that he was going home, and to ask if there was anything else he had to do before he left, that Josh realized that he had basically spent hours just thinking about Tyler.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at the clock and saw that it was, indeed, nine. He frowned to himself, shaking his head and sighing, completely forgetting about Brendon. What was he even going to do about this?

"Josh? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" he said, startled once again, looking at the door of his office just in time to see Brendon rolling his eyes. The other Alpha walked into the room and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Alright, tell me what's been troubling you," Brendon said, leaning forward to place his elbow on the desk and resting his chin on his palm. He was looking at Josh expectantly.

"Nothing," the Alpha murmured, putting his stuffs back into his briefcase and shutting down the computer. He avoided looking at his friend in the eyes and pretended to be busy arranging a stack of papers he didn't need to arrange.

"First of all, bullshit. Second of all, you do realize that I gave you those papers earlier, right? I know for a fact that those are already in order, but hey, good try at ignoring me," Brendon said, causing Josh to huff but dropped them nonetheless.

"I said, nothing," Josh repeated with a warning glare. But of course, his best friend didn't even flinch and instead sighed exasperatedly.

"C'mon Josh, I know you. I'm your best friend, give me some credit, goddammit. Now tell me, what's in that pretty mind of yours?"

Conflicted, Josh looked as his friend for a moment. He considered whether he should tell him or not, _hell_ , if he could even explain what was happening in the first place without making himself sound like some dickhead of an alpha, before tearing his gaze away with a sigh. "It's nothing," he closed his eyes tiredly, "I–I'll tell you if I can't handle it by myself anymore."

At that, Brendon grew a little concerned. What could possibly be happening that even _Josh Dun_ couldn't handle it? "Hey, you know what friends are for, right? I'm here if you need me, man."

The other Alpha sighed again. "Yeah, I know, Bren. It's just–," he paused before he shook his head, "I'll let you know, I swear, just not now."

With that, he gave Brendon what he hoped was a reassuring smile and took his briefcase before leaving the room.

•••

Josh was unable to sleep that night. No matter how many times he tossed and turned, with the soft melody of music running in his last attempt to drive him to sleep, it just wouldn't come to him. His head was full of the incident that occured earlier that day and he was stuck between feeling dreaded and excited.

On one hand, Tyler full on submitted to him and even just the reminiscence of his face and smell had Josh feeling high, not to mention the look the Omega gave him right before he left, which he still wasn't sure he imagined or not. But on the other hand, everything could've just happened the way it did because Tyler was an Omega and it was just his natural reaction to what the Alpha did. But if that was true, Tyler wouldn't have looked back at him with that... look, right?

Josh huffed, turning on his bed once again to stare at the ceiling. What was he even going to do? Come back there and apologize and try to explain what happened when he himself still didn't understand how he could just lose control like that? Or should he just stop coming there altogether and avoid the only person he'd ever been this drawn to?

No, he wouldn't do that. There was no way he'd just give up on this angel and turn his head away when he had the chance to try and fix whatever had happened.

But God, Josh wouldn't know how to live with himself if Tyler turned out to be scared of him. He could already feel his chest being crushed even at the mere thought of the Omega's eyes being glazed with fear at the sight of him. He didn't even know him, and yet Tyler had already had him wrapped around his finger.

The Alpha groaned and ran a palm down his face. Never did he ever think that one day, he'd be laying on his bed in the dead of the night, losing his head over some boy.

But this wasn't just some boy, was it? No, this was Tyler, the pretty Omega with gorgeous eyes and heavenly scent. Tyler, the only person who somehow managed to make Josh's heart beat a little bit faster even just at the thought of him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Tyler.

Yeah, he'd definitely come back there and try his damn best to fix things, no matter how hard it would be and how long it would take. Tyler was worth every little effort he could possibly make.

With that thought in mind, Josh turned onto his side for one last time and closed his eyes.

•••

The next morning was rather uneventful.

Fortunately, but also unfortunately, someone had fucked up at their job enough to get Josh to finally focus on work. He got his groove back and the yells from him were once again a constant in the building, which left his employees feeling both relieved and of course, stressed.

In between his attempt at saving the contract with a friend company that the no-longer-employee managed to almost ruin single handedly and finishing whatever work he had left from the day before (and some bits from the day before that), the thought of a certain Omega had managed to finally slip from his mind.

Josh sat at his desk with a hand rubbing his temple, trying to keep the impending headache away. He really would _love_ to curse the incompetent fucker some more as he tried to think of how to explain why the hell the shipment had to be delayed for one whole month, but he'd already fired the dumb Alpha on the spot and told him to pack his shit up and leave.

As he typed the apology slash explaination email, hoping that the other company wouldn't cut ties, Brendon knocked on his door before he poked his head in.

"I see you're back in your usual beast mode," Brendon nodded approvingly at the scowl faced Alpha before he could even snap at him, walking into the office. "Anyways, I need you to sign these," he said, placing a stack of paper in front of him and pointing at the blank spot.

"Can't you just do it?" Josh asked in annoyance but taking a pen nonetheless, briefly reading over the texts quickly and placing his signature at the bottom when he found nothing wrong with it

"Nah, need the big boss' approval for this one," Brendon replied. "Speaking of big boss...," he trailed off, sitting himself down on the chair in front of Josh's desk. The other man groaned at that, knowing that it meant his friend wasn't going to leave immediately for whatever reason.

"What now?" Josh asked, turning his attention back to the computer.

"I'm glad you asked!" Brendon chirped with a grin, earning an eyeroll from his friend. "You know, I was just wondering, since that you've finally got your shit together, if you'd finally tell me what the hell had been bothering you for the past few days?"

Looking at his friend confusedly, a frown formed on Josh's face as he tried to understand what Brendon mean. After a moment, it all clicked and suddenly, his head was once again filled with Tyler and what had happened.

"Oh," he said simply, turning his gaze back to the screen with unfocused eyes, "that." He stared at the computer and reread the words he'd typed, even though none of them was really registered into his brain.

"Nooo," Brendon whined at the once again distracted Alpha, "did I just break you?"

"Shut up," Josh huffed, trying to continue the email where he'd left it. He could barely pay attention to anything when his stomach was fluttering at the thought of the Omega and _God_ , the thought of seeing him today. He couldn't wait to see his pretty face. But hell, what if he messed up again?

"Earth to Josh," Brendon exclaimed loudly and snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, who jumped slightly and blinked a few times only to scowl at him. "Now tell me, what's up? And don't try to bullshit me either."

Rolling his eyes, Josh proceeded to type in some more words before sighing. "I told you, not now."

"Nuh uh, you told me that last night, not right now so. Spill," Brendon said, _demand_ _ed_ , shuffling the chair closer and laying his arms on the desk. Knowing that there was no way his friend would ever leave this be, Josh gave up and leaned back, running a palm down his face.

"It's just– I met an Omega," Josh finally told him with a sigh. He watched as Brendon's eyes brightened up and lips formed into a teasing grin, before he dropped the next bomb, "and I fucked up."

Brendon's smile instantly fell and he looked at the other Alpha with disapproval. " _Joshua William Dun._ "

"I know, I know!" he groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "and I'm already as stressed as it is so please, whatever shit you have to say, keep it."

Brendon shook his head to himself in disbelief. He didn't even think Josh had ever once admitted that he 'fucked up' during all the many years he'd known him, if he ever did, that was. "J, what did you do?" he asked cautiously.

"Something," Josh mumbled after a moment of silence, looking at anything but his friend, "but I'll try to fix it today, okay? Don't worry about it."

"Uh huh," the other Alpha said, not convinced at all. "Can I at least know their name?"

The corners of Josh's lips instantly quirked up subconsciously. "His name's Tyler," he said, his insides warming up once again.

Brendon hummed, eyeing his friend closely. He didn't think he'd ever seen Josh this fond of someone before. "Holy shit, you really are whipped already," he blurted out with a laugh.

Josh's smile instantly fell from his face and was replaced with scowl, this time paired with a light blush across his face. "Shut up and get back to work before I fire you."

Brendon laughed louder but stood up from his seat nonetheless. "We both know you won't," he smirked as he took the papers the other Alpha had signed into his hands again. "And if anything, _you_ should get back to work and stop getting lost in your little Tyler Land, lover boy," he said gleefully before he walked out of the room.

"Asshole," Josh shouted after him just as the door closed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the abandoned email. Unable to help it, his eyes drifted to the little clock at the corner of the screen. The Alpha smiled to himself.

Twenty three minutes to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR HALF A YEAR
> 
> i swear i'm not abandoning this i have a /lot/ of plans and ideas for this pls don't give up on me. my tests are done so i have time to write again now! buuut i also need to balance my time between writing and drawing so i can't promise frequent updates sorryyy
> 
> also sorry that this is shit i just wanted to get this out as soon as possible! aaaahhh feel free to yell at me in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

Josh felt like he was going to throw up.

It had just dawned on him that he hadn't really planned how he was going to apologize, let alone explain what the fuck happened and here he was, already in line, only a few people away from Tyler.

It was a little bit past the lunch hour. Something had came up at work, resulting in Josh having to push his own lunch time back, so it wasn't really busy. He could hear Tyler's voice over the soft chatter inside the café and even just his voice alone had already made the Alpha's heart beat a little bit faster.

At this point, Josh was forcing himself to think _don't lost control, don't lose c_ _ontrol_ over and over again, but of course, the moment the person before him left the line and his eyes met the Omega's warm ones, his mind went blank. There was only one word he could think of, _mate_ , and just like that, nothing else mattered to him. Tyler was just as breathtaking as Josh remembered, the thing was. Or even _more_ , somehow, and how was he even supposed to think about anything but this angel's beauty?

Then as soon as Josh realized what was happening, he blinked quickly and shook his head to get himself together. He walked up towards the counter and kept his eyes on the boy.

"H-hi," Tyler stuttered, a light pink color spreading across his cheeks as he looked at Josh with wide eyes, and _fuck, he was so pretty_ , "what would you like for today, M-Mr. Dun?"

"Josh," he corrected, giving the boy a smile. "And I'll have a beef sandwich and a dark coffee, please," Josh told him, watching as Tyler entered his order into the register shakily. He held back a smile when he caught the Omega stealing a glance at him and blushing even darker.

So Tyler didn't hate him, it seemed. Quite the opposite, even. It surprised him as much as it relieved him, but he wasn't about to complain. If anything, it only made him want to shout in happiness. But that didn't mean he didn't owe Tyler an apologize and an explaination, if he could even make one.

"Hey, about yesterday," Josh started, looking at the boy closely when he lifted his head up to meet his gaze. "I want to ap–"

"It's–," Tyler cut him off, biting his lower lip. "I- I have my break in about fifteen minutes, you... we can talk about it then?" he said with a hopeful look, and _God_ , of course Josh wouldn't say no. "If- if you want to, I mean," he added as he shrunk back into himself shyly, blush ever so present.

"Sure, yeah that'd be great," Josh grinned, heart fluttering when Tyler lightened up and smiled at him. However, their trance was broken when someone behind him cleared their throat impatiently. Then without saying anything else, Josh placed a fifty on the counter before giving the still blushing boy one last smile and walking off to his usual spot without the change, which was not too far from the cashier so that he could still see his angel.

While the Alpha waited, he was called to the counter once again, this time by Jenna, to take his food and drink. She eyed him warily but told him to enjoy his meal nonetheless. Josh gave her a small smile, which she thankfully returned, albeit still a little unsurely, and headed back to his seat. Those fifteen minutes felt like an hour, a complete torture when he could see Tyler and smell his intoxicating scent all the way from his table but could do nothing other than wait.

In between those minutes, however, with his eyes helplessly straying to the Omega every so often, Josh managed to catch Tyler stealing little glances at him, only to blush a moment later when their gazes interlocked. It was heavenly, and he felt something indescribable knowing that he had some sort of effect on Tyler as well. The Alpha inside of him felt like he was going to _burst_ , but he tried his best to keep it all together.

As Josh took a sip from his coffee, their eyes locked one last time before Tyler smiled at him shyly and someone else took over his spot at the register. Josh waited nervously as the boy disappeared into the back room, only to come back out without his apron and a little lunchbox in his hands.

"Hi," Josh greeted Tyler with a smile as soon as he took the empty seat across him. It was taking everything in Josh to not rush to the other side of the table and put the boy on his lap, but he managed to keep it all in. Barely.

"Hi," Tyler replied with a bashful smile, looking down at his lunchbox and biting his lower lip. His eyes then drifted to the Josh's still full plate. "You haven't eaten yet?" he asked, lifting his gaze up to the man

"No, I was waiting for you," Josh answered with a grin, enjoying the sight of the Omega's cheeks flushing lightly.

"Oh," Tyler whispered before frowning. "B-but that means your food is cold now."

"Don't worry about it, darling," the Alpha's gaze softened as well as his smile, which caused the other boy to look down shyly. As Tyler opened his lunch box, Josh finally took a deep breath and started. "I wanna apologize for yesterday."

With that, Tyler's head lifted to look at him, showing that he was paying attention. "Oh?" he breathed out quietly.

"Yeah," Josh replied sheepishly. "I really don't know what got into me, I'd never lost control of myself like that," he said truthfully. He then paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "it's just that, I guess there's something about you that drives my inner Alpha, drives _me_ crazy."

As soon as Josh finished his sentence, Tyler's cheeks were once again turning into the color red, and he was smiling so widely and looking down so shyly that Josh swore he had never seen anything or anyone more precious. He could just admire the sight forever. But right now, he couldn't let himself get distracted.

"From the first time I saw you, something in me just... _snapped_ and I'm so sorry for letting that side of myself out like that. I know that doesn't make it okay, nothing does, but I just hope you'd understand and, maybe, forgive me. Please," Josh finished quietly, frowning to himself and picking at his food absentmindedly. He suddenly felt so ashamed of himself and of his pathetic excuse of an apology. He really should've planned everything before coming to this place. It didn't matter that Tyler's reactions so far had been good, because at the end of the day, Josh had still fucked up.

Tyler must've noticed his distress because he suddenly let out a small whine, stealing back the Alpha's attention immediately. Josh looked back at the boy's face and felt his heart broke at the sight of a delicate frown on such a beautiful face. But before he could open his mouth and ask what was wrong, the boy had already spoken up.

"It's okay, Josh, please don't beat yourself up," Tyler told him, taking one of his hands in his smaller one. He most likely did it subconsciously because his face flushed pink seconds after, but Josh squeezed his hand gently to reassure him that he appreciated the gesture.

It only caused Tyler's to flush even darker, but this time, it was paired with a smile as well. "An-and besides," he continued, looking down at his untouched food shyly to avoid Josh's eyes, "I felt the same way. Still do."

This time, Josh was completely sure that his inner Alpha really _did_ burst, along with his heart and his entire being. Hearing Tyler's confirmation and seeing him smiling so shyly and cutely had him feeling like his chest was being torn apart, only to be put back together in the form of Tyler's name.

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask breathlessly, _hopefully_.

"Mhm," the Omega answered, looking bashful when he caught the sight of Josh grinning so widely and brightfully. His tummy felt like it was being flipped upside down and he swore he'd never heard his own heart beat so loudly in his ears. He wondered if the Josh could hear it. "I've had my own bad encounters with Alphas, and after what happened, I know I should be afraid of you, _hate you_ , but for some reason... I– I just don't.

"Being that close to you, having your hands on me just felt... _right_. I've never felt this way before and– and I don't know what's happening or _why_ it's happening, but I want–" Tyler paused, realizing that he was rambling and immediately flushed red, shrinking back into himself once again. But Josh, _needin_ _g_ to hear everything Tyler has to say, squeezed his hand gently and gave him an encouraging smile when the smaller boy peeked at him from underneath his lashes. And with that, he took a deep breath and added quietly, "I want more."

Josh grinned at that. He brought Tyler's hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, closing his eyes contentedly as his lips tingled. The action had Tyler's heart racing and he was sure that he was going to literally melt any second now just from how hot his face felt.

After a moment, Josh opened them again to look straight into the boy's eyes and lowered their hands back on the table, still intertwined. "I'm guessing that means you'll say yes to a date with me, then?"

The answer came in the form of a soft giggle and a nod. "Doesn't this count as a date?" Tyler asked playfully with eyes as bright as the stars, gesturing to their now cold, abandoned meals with his free hand.

"Oh, baby," the Alpha chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "As much as I'd love for this to be a date, there's no way I'd ever let our first date be an apology and cold food."

"I don't mind, though," Tyler replied, smiling softly. And just with that smile, Josh was already willing to give him anything he asked for.

"But I do," Josh responded, looking at the boy with something in his eyes that made Tyler's head spin. "You deserve only the best and I'm not willing to give you anything less."

•••

The smile on Josh's face was blinding. Every single one of his employee who passed him took a second to look at him in amazement, but he paid them no mind because the only thing that was in his head was _date with Tyler_. He wasn't even all that stressed about work anymore, despite the fact that there were still a pile of papers on his desk and dozens of emails he hadn't even read.

Unlike before, this time he was actually able to focus and work properly, only pausing every once in a while to smile to himself when Tyler took too much space in his head. He was... _happy_ , and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. He couldn't even begin imagine how he'd feel once he truly gets to be with Tyler.

He didn't even blink an eye when Brendon barged into his office with a curious look on his eyes, only flashing the other Alpha a smile and moved his eyes back to the screen again.

"So it's true," Brendon wondered out loud, sitting down across from Josh.

"What's true?" he asked absentmindedly.

"That you're suddenly all smile-y. Too smile-y. I think it scares everyone, to be quite honest."

Josh paused to think over it a little, before shrugging and smiled, "I mean, yeah I guess." He was smile-y. How could he not be?

Brendon squinted his eyes at his friend, not quite believing his eyes. He could barely remember the last time Josh had ever look this happy before. "I'm guessing it all worked out with the Omega, then? Who I still know absolutely nothing about, _by the way_ ," he added playfully.

"You could say that," Josh answered, unable to stop himself from smiling once again as the thought of Tyler filled his mind. "He feels the same way, Bren, and he felt the same thing that I felt when I first met him and– and I have a date with him on Saturday," he told his friend, his smile growing into a grin.

"That's great! Congrats, bud!" Brendon cheered, genuinely happy for his best friend. He was glad that Josh had finally found someone. "So when can I meet him?"

Josh tensed up at that. "Why?" he asked lowly, looking at Brendon almost in a challenge.

Brendon, quickly realizing what was happening, bursted out laughing. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, tiger," he wheezed out as soon as he'd found his voice again, shaking his head as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I'm not gonna steal your Omega, I just wanna meet the person who got my best friend so whipped, man," he explained, still chuckling.

"Oh," Josh said meekly, face turning red. "Right, I'm sorry, I've never been like this before. I really can't control myself when it comes to him," he told his friend sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine. I heard this kind of thing does get pretty intense, I get it," Brendon replied, the goofy smile on his face softening.

"It's really scary, though," the Alpha confessed, frowning a little. "I've only met him three times, hell, the first one doesn't even count, and I feel so many things for him already in the amount that I can't even begin to describe. And fuck, Bren, I've lost control once already, what if I fuck up again?"

"Hey, come on, that's not the Josh I know," Brendon tsked, shaking his head. "You've got this. Everything is gonna be fine, and even if anything goes wrong, I know you can fix it. And besides, do you even remember what you said? He feels the same. You're both gonna be okay."

"I just... I really don't wanna mess this up, Bren," Josh sighed, leaning back in his seat. Just the thought of ruining what he could have with Tyler already had his heart tightening up painfully inside his chest, and he didn't know, and hopefully would never have to know, what might happen to him if he ever managed to let it all fall apart.

"You won't," his friend assured him, giving him a comforting smile. And it helped. Of course, it didn't erase all the fear he had, but the assurance managed to ease the knot it had around his chest.

"Thanks, man," Josh said to him genuinely, smiling a little.

"No need for that, it's just what friends do," Brendon waved it off with a smile before he stood up from his seat. "Alright, now that I know what's going on with my best friend, I'm gonna get back to work," he stated.

"Wait, wait, so how are things with that Ryan guy?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling in amusement when Brendon froze and blushed faintly. Truthfully, he felt a little bad because he'd just realized how out of loop he'd been when it came to his friend's life in the past few days, the same friend who never got tired of checking on him ever since he started acting a little different from meeting Tyler.

"We uh, we talked after the meeting and I got his number," Brendon told him, smiling widely. "Nothing drastic so far, unlike someone I know," he fake coughed, causing Josh to roll his eyes, "so it's not all that exciting at the moment, but I think I'm gonna ask him out next week."

"There you go, good luck man! I'm sure he's gonna say yes," Josh grinned at his friend, who smiled even wider.

"I really hope so," Brendon said with bright eyes. "Anyways, I'm gonna go back to doing my job before you fire me. Feel free to get lost in Tyler Land again." And with that, he turned around and walked out of the room, laughing when a piece of crumbled up paper flew past his head, only a few milimeters off.

Then as if knowing the right time, Josh's phone let out a small sound not long after the door of his office closed shut. He took it into his hand and looked at the screen, feeling his heart fluttering wildly once again as soon as he saw the notification.

 

_Tyler💘_  
_can't wait for our date! 💕_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been really busy i'm so sorry for not updating! i really rushed the end of this so it's pretty bad
> 
> anyways!! jenna's! pregnant!!!! i can't stop smiling i'm so happy for them they deserve all the happiness in the world i be 🥺🥺
> 
> i know it's weird to update a goddamn joshler fic rn but today's the only free day i've had since the past few weeks and i've left this story hanging for too long shdkshdks
> 
> also!! i kinda wanna start writing from tyler's perspective ((but not really his either since it's in 3rd person pov but u kno)) more from now on rather than josh's if that's okay? tell me what you think!


End file.
